ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Winner of the Pokemon Game
Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon are doing their training with Red's Pokemon After the Training Kotemon: Red. Do you want to become a True Hero? Red: Well, yeah. See. The reason why I want to become a true hero is... I want to become a Pokemon Master. Kumamon: Whoa! Are you sure?! Red: Yeah. I want to fulfill my Journey and fulfil my dream to become a Pokemon Master and catch all Pokémon. Bearmon: And this true hero thing? Red: It's the only way I have to become a Pokemon Master. If I become a true hero, I will make my dreams comes true. Kotemon: Whoa. I guess you really got your work cut out for you! Red: And what about you, Boys? How come you're here? Kumamon: Well... We're just trying to make some friends. Red: Well, then! You've done that too. Bearmon: What? Red: Come on, were friends now, right? All: Yeah! Then white Hedgehog appeared even Professor Oak is Professor Oak: Alright, everybody. It's time we go over the rules of the games, so listen up. All the matches are divided into two brackets- one for the last and one for the west. The winners from each bracket go head-to-head in the championship match. Now, I signed you two up for the west... Because they already got a heavy hitting contender... Cleaning up over there in the las bracket. And if you want to defeat him, tire gonna have to fight in there. Now let's fight. They left except Kumamon Kumamon: Heavy hitting contender? Kotemon: Kumamon! Let's go! Kumamon: I'm coming! They are fighting the Unversed and the Formless in the Tournament and they made it to last match Kumamon: Looks like we finally made it. Red: Yeah. And it's all thanks to you, boys. Professor Oak: Great! The other trainers will be happy to hear that. Red: No, Professor Oak! I need you most of all! How else am I gonna become a Pokemon Master. Professor Oak: Well. About time, you got it. ???: Whoever wins, no hard feelings. Red: Oh really. Holding a grudge wouldn't be very heroic. ???: Hey, I'm just making sure. You're not a hero yet. Red: (Laugh) I know. Red use Charizard and he and the White Hedgehog are fighting each other in the Match, Kumamon and his friends are watching them Kotemon: This is really close? And then they imagine about, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Agunimon, Loweemon and Lobomon are fighting the matches Professor Oak: Everyone! We have bad news! Monster are taking over the city, and if they crash the games, you will have to forget the match. Red: Monsters? ???: We have to stop them! Kotemon: No! You guys have to fight the match! We will handle this! They left to save the city and they saw the Unversed Kotemon: You will never go past us! Then more of them shows up Bearmon: Let's do this! Kumamon: Alright! Then Red appeared with his Pokemon Kotemon: Red? What about the match? Red: Forget the match. No way, I'm gonna leave you guys like this. Kumamon: Why? Red: Because I'm a Pokemon Master. Well, maybe.... You know what I mean. Kotemon: Alright! Let's finish this! They are fighting the Unversed and they did it Kumamon: Red, we are so sorry, we made you lose the match. Red: It's okay. And you have to say sorry for that. It was just my decision. Then a Unversed appears behind him and then a White Hedgehog saved him ???: What's going on? You didn't saved some for me? Red: Hey, you're here? ???: Look, I've set my sights of being a hero, too. I just don't run as fast, that's all. Kumamon: So you guys threw the match? Who won? Red: Well, I left the matches first, so it's not me. ???: I know, but I was only seconds behind you. Red: Still... Then Professor Oak appeared Professor Oak: Hey, boys. I never said I'd coach the winner. All I said was I'd see the match, then decide. Look, being a hero takes more than just strong. You gotta have a heart and care about people. And I'm sure, you both get high marks for that. But this time only one of you cared fast enough- and that makes all the difference. Bearmon: So, does that mean... ???: Aw, no! I was so close for that! (Grunt) (Sigh) Well, that's life. I never really introduced myself. I'm Sliver the Hedgehog Congratulations, Red. Red: Thanks, Silver. Professor Oak: Yeah, we'll see if you're still thanking him when I'm through with you. You have a long road ahead in you, Kid. Silver: Well- don't count me out. I've still got plenty of big dreams to go with my luck. They laugh Bearmon: Alright, be honest, Professor Oak. You weren't really gonna stop training Red, were you? Professor Oak: Why would I be?. That boy gonna go the distance. But he was stuck in a mud. He just needed a little rest. It's Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon, right? Well, thanks to you, two. red here has really shaped up. I owe you. Kumamonn: Well, we're glad. We're really made good friends. Somebody to share laugh with. Kotemon: Like our friends... We'll patch things up. They are gonna leave Red: Are you leaving, already? Bearmon: Yes. Our journey's is not finish. Red: But you visit, right? Kotemon: We'll stop by once you're a true hero. Silver: Stop by once me and him are both Heroes! Kotemon: Oh! So you mean never come back? Silver: Hey, careful, Kendo head. They began to laugh Category:Cutscenes